


Roses And Diamonds

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: jantocam, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Jack glanced to his left, looking past the tourists in the hope he would spot the man he was waiting for ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses And Diamonds

 

 

  
**Title:** Roses And Diamonds  
 **Author:** [**missthingsplace**](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while. Or Doctor Who for that matter!  
 **Summary:**  Jack glanced to his left, looking past the tourists in the hope he would spot the man he was waiting for ...  
 **Warnings:** Slight angst, fluff  
 **Spoilers:** Anything is fair game for Torchwood, including audio books and the end of series 3 for Doctor Who  
 **Rating:** PG13

A/N: This is written for  [ **jantocam** ](http://community.livejournal.com/jantocam/)   challenge #2

Jack pulled down on the sleeves of his jacket to straighten them and then brushed off some imaginary lint from the shoulders before moving over to the railings, placing the single red rose carefully on top of the low wall Jack placed his hands on the metal railing that protruded from it and gazed out over the River Thames.

 

Thankful for the warm summer evening air he glanced to his left, looking past the tourists in the hope he would spot the man he was waiting for, he'd been waiting for over an hour now and was beginning to wonder if he was wasting his time.

 

The Captain told himself not to be daft, he had triple checked the date himself, this was the day Ianto Jones had a meeting in London with UNIT and according the the detailed records he was staying the the hotel just up the river and if he knew Ianto as well as he thought he did the young man would walk there for the fresh air after being trapped in an meeting for the day.

 

Picking the rose back up Jack headed back over to the small fountain, not for the first time wondering if he should have worn the attire that Ianto would recognise him in and not the blue suit he had chosen but his coat was in storage on a far away planet and he hadn't worn the 1940's style of clothing in many years.

 

No, he told himself, it would actually make it easier to explain if he looked different. Glancing at his watch he noted that it was nearly nine in the evening, even the mid-summer sun would be setting soon, surely Ianto would be heading back to his hotel by now?

 

Then a thought struck Jack, this was the year that never was, what if Ianto hadn't waited for him? What if he had met someone else and had taken them to London with him? What if they were now in some fancy restaurant somewhere having a great meal and ... no, he couldn't even think about that.

 

Perching down on the edge of the fountain wall Jack held the rose tightly in his hand, gazing down at his feet and telling himself he would give Ianto until the sunset and then he would leave, forget he had ever been there when he heard someone call out his name.

 

“Jack?” The voice asked again, full of uncertainty but hope, a voice with a Welsh accent that he knew so well.

 

“Ianto?” Jack replied, getting quickly to his feet and turning to see the young man looking at him curiously.

 

“You ... where have you been? We've been frantic for the last few months wondering where the hell you went and why you deserted us?” Ianto replied a little coldly.

 

“Is there somewhere we can go? I need to talk to you,” Jack asked.

 

“I have a room, in a hotel just along the road,” Ianto replied. “we could go there, they have a bar.”

 

“That's perfect,” Jack replied, wanting nothing more than to pull the younger man into his arms and hold him tightly, kiss him until he had no breath left.

 

“Lets go then.” Ianto told him, walking off in the direction of his hotel and leaving Jack to catch him up.

 

“How are you Ianto?” Jack asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

 

“Fine Sir, well, as fine as one can be after spending the day with UNIT,” Ianto sighed. “It seems they have their suspicions about Saxon and they want our cooperation, with him wanting to send us off to the Himalayas I think I might be inclined to agree.”

 

“You should talk to the others first, come to a joint decision,” Jack told him, desperate to warn him about the forthcoming events but knowing he couldn't change the past.

 

“What about you, don't you have an opinion?” Ianto asked him a little abruptly.

 

“That's part of what I need to talk to you about,” Jack replied.

 

“And your clothes? I don't think I've ever seen you wear a suit before?” Ianto asked. “Is that all part of the mystery too?”

 

“Yeah,” Jack said simply as Ianto led them into a very plush looking hotel and led the way to the bar.

 

“You still drinking water?” Ianto asked, attracting the attention of the barman.

 

“Please,” Jack replied, moving to settle in one of the comfy leather sofas at the far end of the bar.

 

Ianto came over a few minutes later with his water and a pint of beer for himself, setting them on the table he sat down opposite the Captain.

 

“Okay, talk,” Ianto told him, picking up his glass and taking a long gulp of the contents.

 

“I'm not your Jack, I'm from about sixty years years in the future, give or take a couple,” Jack told him slowly, letting the words sink in for a moment before continuing. “In the future today would mark our Diamond Wedding Anniversary.”

 

“Wedding Anniversary?” Ianto frowned. “Diamond, that's what, sixty years isn't it?”

 

“That's right,” Jack replied.

 

“If you're here then that mean ... oh shit!” Ianto replied, a horrified look crossing his face. “That means I'm dead?”

 

“You look very much alive to me,” Jack said, giving him a weak smile.

 

“You know what I mean Jack!” Ianto retorted angrily.

 

“You missed it, our Anniversary by just three years,” Jack explained sadly. “we had a civil ceremony on your thirtieth birthday.”

 

“So I was ... eighty seven when I died?” Ianto asked quietly. “Shit, this is all just too weird!”

 

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come,” Jack replied, seeing how much his words were upsetting the young man.

 

“But ... so I didn't suffer 'death by Torchwood?” Ianto asked.

 

“No,” Jack told him with a smile. “When you reached forty we decided that we didn't want to tempt fate any longer, you semi-retired, just confining yourself to the type of work you did when I first hired you, archiving mostly and we adopted a little girl, Daisy.”

 

“Daisy? I think I need another drink!” Ianto exclaimed, gulping down the last of his beer and summoning a waiter, ordering a large scotch.

 

“Should you really be telling me all this?” Ianto asked Jack.

 

“It won't matter, in the scheme of things,” Jack replied, knowing it would all be wiped from Ianto's memory when time reset itself.

 

“Why? Stupid me, I bet that's the one question you can't answer?” Ianto asked.

 

“No, I can't,” Jack told him truthfully.

 

“Why the rose?” Ianto asked, suddenly remembering in when the waiter placed his drink on the table next to it.

 

“It's tradition, or will be,” Jack explained. “We never were ones for romantic gestures but we had red roses at out Civil Partnership and every year on our anniversary I always made you breakfast in bed, with one red rose on the tray.”

 

“So, it's mine then?” Ianto asked with a small smile.

 

Jack picked the rose up and held it out to him.

 

“Happy Anniversary, to come,” Jack said with a small grin.

 

Taking the offered rose Ianto broke the stem off a few inches from the bloom and threaded it through the buttonhole of his suit jacket.

 

“So, why come and find me in the past, were you hoping for a anniversary shag?” Ianto asked, a smile trying to lift the corners of his lips.

 

“No ... I just need to see you and I knew there was no chance of me running into myself at this time,” Jack replied sincerely, tears welling up in his eyes. “I miss you, sometimes I hoped we had all the time in the world together, told myself I would never lose you but in the end ...”

 

“Come on, lets go somewhere more private to talk,” Ianto said, pulling his key card from his pocket and getting to his feet, his drink forgotten.

 

Jack walked at his side towards the lifts, neither of them saying a word when Ianto took his hand in his while they waited for it to arrive, stepping in together when the doors closed.

 

Ianto pressed the button for the third floor and then turned to face Jack, studying his face for a few moments and seeing the little signs for the first time that the Captain had aged, albeit only a little more than the last time he had seen him.

 

The lift announcing that they had reached their floor broke his train of thought and they left it's confines, heading to his room.

 

Ianto unlocked the door and flicked on the light, the night now fallen outside. Dropping the key card on the desk in the corner of the room Ianto moved to pull the curtains then turned to face Jack.

 

“Why do I get the feeling that whatever happens tonight I'm not going to remember it in the morning, are you going to retcon me?” Ianto asked, slipping his suit jacket off and hanging it on the back of the desk chair.

 

“No retcon, I promise,” Jack told him. “but yes, for reasons I can't explain you won't remember this night when I come back to you.”

 

“You went off with the Doctor, didn't you?” Ianto asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

 

Jack nodded. “To the end of the universe and back again.”

 

“Did he fix you?” Ianto asked him.

 

“No, I'm an impossible thing,” Jack replied, echoing the Doctors words in his reply.

 

“I'm sorry,” Ianto replied, knowing Jack hated being immortal.

 

“It's okay, I'm dealing with it,” Jack replied. “most of the time anyway.”

 

Standing back up Ianto moved over to where Jack stood stiffly beside the small TV and pressed his lips to the Captains, soft and briefly before pulling back.

 

“I've missed you,” Ianto told him simply.

 

“Is there ... do you have someone else?” Jack asked.

 

“Nope, oh there were times when I wanted to just get drunk and take someone home for a shag but then I'd think how guilty I'd be when you came back and the idea would go straight out my head again,” Ianto admitted. “I knew you weren't gone for good, despite what the others said.”

 

“Ianto, I ...” Jack began but his words were swallowed by Ianto's lips meeting his, kissing him deeply, even desperately.

 

Ianto arms wound tightly around the Captains neck, his fingers tangling in the short strands of his hair, pulling him closer as if he wanted to devour him.

 

Jack's arms wrapped around the young man's waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other, neither of them in any doubt as to the other arousal.

 

“We shouldn't do this,” Jack panted, breaking the kiss.

 

“It's our anniversary,” Ianto replied before nipping Jack's lower lip and then soothing it with his tongue.

 

“I really didn't just come here for sex,” Jack told him.

 

“I believe you,” Ianto sighed. “but what harm can it do, I'm going to forget it ever happened anyway?”

 

“I'll never forget,” Jack told him, tears welling up in his eyes again. “I meant what I said, when I told you that you would never just be a blip in time to me.”

 

Ianto reached up and brushed a stray tear from Jack's cheek.

 

“I don't expect you to mourn me forever Jack, you need to love and have people love you,” Ianto told him softly. “but I'd like you to remember me.”

 

Jack crushed his lips to the younger man's, putting every ounce of his emotion into it, their teeth clashing and their tongues tangling as it got more and more heated.

 

They were both wearing little more than their underwear before it dawned on either of them that they were losing their self control, the look Ianto gave Jack said it all and they tumbled down onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

 

*~*~*

 

“Jack,” Ianto murmured sometime later when they were curled together, sated and exhausted beneath the covers. “how long can you stay?”

 

“I should go in the morning, you need to get back to Cardiff and I can't go with you, too much to explain,” Jack replied sadly, nuzzling into Ianto's neck to kiss the salty skin.

 

“Promise you'll say goodbye, that you won't just disappear in the night?” Ianto asked.

 

“I'm not going anywhere just yet,” Jack reassured him, sliding his hand up Ianto's thigh. “we have lots of time to make up.”

 

“I was hoping you'd say that,” Ianto smiled, rolling Jack onto his back and kissing him tenderly. “You know, if this is your past and my future you could come back as many times as you liked and no-one would be any the wiser.”

 

“I never thought of that,” Jack admitted. “in a way I could never lose you.”

 

“I know it would make me happy,” Ianto grinned, grinding their reawakening bodies together.

 

“And it would mean you are never far from my thoughts,” Jack agreed.

 

“On one condition,” Ianto said, turning suddenly serious. “if you meet someone, someone you could love, then you give yourself to them completely.”

 

“Ianto, I ...” Jack began.

 

“Promise me Jack, you can't live your life loving a ghost?” Ianto told him. “eternity is a long time to be alone.”

 

“I promise,” Jack told him, pulling the younger man down for another kiss and ignoring the little voice in his head that was telling him Ianto was making sense.

 

*~*~*

 

“I should go,” Jack said, holding Ianto in his arms and kissing him softly.

 

“My taxi will be here in a few minutes to take me to the station,” Ianto sighed.

 

“Thank you, for last night, for everything,” Jack replied. “it was one of the best anniversaries we've had.”

 

“I wish I was going to remember it, maybe I should write it in my journal,” Ianto mused out loud.

 

“It won't help,” Jack told him.

 

“At least I can relive it until ... until whatever happens,” Ianto smiled. “I should get down to the lobby.”

 

“Goodbye Jones, Ianto Jones,” Jack said with a smile.

 

“Goodbye Captain,” Ianto replied, taking a moment for one last kiss before dragging himself from Jack's arms and reaching for his overnight bag. “here's to many more anniversaries.”

 

“Yeah,” Jack grinned, pressing the buttons on his new vortex manipulator and vanishing from the room.

 

The End.

 


End file.
